


Young Hearts

by viridianaln9



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Parent Thorin Oakenshield, Parent Thranduil, This is not romeo and juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Fili Durin and Sigrid Bowman have been grounded from seeing each other, their families not believing they, know what they feel, but they aren't wrong and know what they feel.





	Young Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I dont own the Hobbit

**Young Hearts**

 

It began like with many things: Kiss

 

Fili Durin and Sigrid Bowman had been secretly dating for the past few months; to everyone they were just friends, except for those that could see something else was going on.

 

"I have to go." Sigrid told Fili, but she didn't really want to leave.

 

"Alright." Fili said sad. They were coming out of the library, which it should really be surprising to everyone that they came to the library all the time. "I can take you home."

 

"I'm alright, I'll call Legolas." She told him.

 

"Fine." Fili told her. They moved toward each and kiss it was a simple touch of lips that had them smiling repeating the kiss one more time before it gets deeper.

 

"Sigrid!" they both jumped apart to see Thranduil standing there by his car.

 

'Shit.' That went through both their minds.

 

"Hey, Pa." Sigrid told him.

 

"Get in the car, Sigrid." Thranduil growled and Sigrid, who looked at Fili before walking away.

 

"Look, you don't—" Fili was trying to explain, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

 

"Stay away from my daughter, Durin. I think your Uncle would like to know, you are doing." Thranduil said leaving Fili standing there. Sigrid couldn't even turn around to see him; all Fili knew was that he would not have a happy time, when he got home.

#

 

The moment he arrived to Durin Manor he was surprise by his little cousin Frodo.

 

"Fili, look what I did for Mr. Bofur, he left us homework." He five year old said with a smile and running toward Fili who carried him.

 

"Fili, are you alright?" he turned to see his Uncle Bilbo standing there with a worried expression on his face.

 

"Yeah." Fili said. The door to his Uncle's office opened and a voice came out of nowhere, but he knew it was coming.

 

"Frodo; go upstairs with Kili."

 

Bilbo looked at his husband before Fili let Frodo drop and he walked up the stairs. Thorin was not looking happy, his gaze was thunderous.

 

"Do you want to know, who just called me?" Thorin growled.

 

'I have an idea.' Fili murmured.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Thorin, what is going on?" Bilbo asked his husband.

 

"What going on is that Fili is dating the enemy's daughter." Thorin snapped.

 

"Wait, you're dating Sigrid?" Bilbo asked and Fili nodded because he was not going to deny it. He did not expect the reaction though. "Congratulations."

 

"Bilbo, do you understand what Fili, did he is dating Thranduil's daughter." Thorin boomed.

 

"Why do I have to stop caring for Sigrid because you and Thranduil hate each other?" Fili asked.

 

"You have to be loyal to our company, Fili you are the heir to the—"

 

"I don't want to be heir if I have to be away from Sigrid." Fili snapped back.

 

"No you listen to me—"

 

"No!" Fili said. "I will not be -"

 

"You won't see her again Fili, I prohibit you from seeing her again." Thorin said. "Give me you phone and you aren't allowed to go out."

 

"I hate you." Fili said walking upstairs.

 

"Fili." Bilbo said calmly, but he didn't listen as he walked up to his room.

#

 

Sigrid arrived home with a steaming Thranduil and it was not pretty she was waiting for him to snap at him. Bard came out of his office, knowing that Thranduil wanted to talk. He saw his second oldest and was wondering, what the trouble was.

 

"Thran, what's the matter?" Bard asked.

 

"Sigrid, you know how she told us; she was going to the library."

 

"Yes."

 

"Well I was coming back from the office and I wanted to surprise her to bring her home, but do you know what I found out?"

 

"What?" Bard asked think worst case scenarios, his daughter being in something bad, but everything felt flat.

 

"I saw Sigrid outside, kissing a Durin and not just any Durin but Fili Durin." Thranduil snapped.

 

"Is, that true Sigrid?" Bard asked, it's not like he didn't know he had seen the besotted looks, but the fact that she lied.

 

"Da, I can explain." Sigrid said.

 

"Explain, what exactly?" Thranduil asked. "You lied to us, we gave you our trust and you threw it away, who knew you were dating him?"

 

"No one." Sigrid lied because Legolas knew, so did Tauriel and Kili but it was kept between them.

 

"Is that so, you are in hot water young lady, dating a Durin do you know how much I dislike—"

 

"Exactly, You—you and Thorin Durin hate each other, Fili is my friend—"

 

"That kiss didn't look like you being friends." Thranduil snapped.

 

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm still going to be dating Fili whether you like it or not." Sigrid said with tear running down her face.

 

"Or you will not." Thranduil said. "Now, give me your phone you're grounded, you're not going out any time soon." Sigrid got mad and Bard saw it and he was going to step in when Sigrid snapped and threw the phone into the couch.

 

"I hate you; you're not even my Dad." Sigrid said running up to her room. Thranduil froze there.

 

"Thran, she didn't mean it." Bard told him.

 

#

 

Bilbo walked up the stairs and towards Fili's room because his husband was not being reasonable. He knocked on the door.

 

"Go away." Fili's voice came out.

 

"I have cookies." Bilbo said and the door opened.

 

"I know you just didn't come with cookies." Fili said.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"I suppose." Fili said letting him in. Bilbo went in and put the cookies on his dresser.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Why can't he understand, I'm not him." Fili began. "I love Sigrid, why do I have to give her up for something as stupid as him and Thranduil not getting along; I'm not going to leave her."

 

"Fili."

 

"No, Uncle Bilbo, you don't understand I know what I feel it isn't just something that will go away, why you and he can't understand that?"

 

"I do, Fili and if it was up to me I would let you but you did lie, I don't mind that you are dating Sigrid I like her, I am only angry that you lied to us."

 

"Okay."

 

#

 

Sigrid was crying in her room, when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Go away."

 

"It's Da." Bard said walking inside knowing his daughter wouldn't let him in otherwise. He sat down and on her bed and touched her head as she was lying upside down with her face on the pillow.

 

"Sigrid, you hurt your Pa's feelings."

 

"I don't care."

 

"Sigrid." Bard said as she came to cuddle his side. Bard gave her a tissue from the box he was holding. "It's just a childhood crush."

 

"No it isn't, I know what I feel Da." Sigrid said.

 

"It's not like I don't like Fili, I do he is great but I don't know you will get over it."

 

"Can you get over Thranduil?" she asked.

 

"Sigrid."

 

"I'm so mad at him, why do I have to be included in his battles, I love Fili and he loves me."

 

"Sigrid, I know I can't change your mind, but you still are grounded for lying not dating Fili alright." Bard said hugging her close.

 

#

 

**A Month Later**

 

They hadn't been able to see each other for a week, only in school and it was too few because they didn't know how they did it but Thranduil and Thorin kept them separated even in school. It was really a matter of time before they did something stupid.

 

#

 

Sigrid was in her room doing her homework, when there as a knock in her window. She turned around and walked over to her window and she opened it to see Fili hanging there. She opened it.

 

"Fili, what are you doing?" she asked.

 

"Coming to see you." Fili said and Sigrid smiled before they kissed. She helped him inside and they hugged each other.

 

"I missed you." Fili said.

 

"So did I." Sigrid said before they kissed each other again. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

 

"Sigrid, dinner is ready." Bard said. Fili and Sigrid looked at each other.

 

"I'm not hungry Da." Sigrid yelled.

 

'I'm coming in, Sigrid." Bard said and the two of them panic, Fili ended up hiding under the bed. Bard came in and looked at Sigrid.

 

"Come to dinner."

 

"I had a large snack Da, I'm really not hungry."

 

"Alright." Bard said leaving. They waited before Fili came out of under the bed.

 

"That was close." Fili said.

 

"It was." Sigrid said. They sat down on her bed and began to whisper to each other sweet words and things that had happened to them. They talked and talked both didn't notice that it was getting late. So, when the next thing happened, which was Thranduil knocking on the door and opening it since he believed that Sigrid was sleeping and he wanted to check on her.

 

"What in the world!" he screamed and both teens looked up in surprise. Thranduil's face was getting redder and before he moved the teens did first. They moved toward the window and opened it. Fili jumped out of it, Sigrid looked at Thranduil who was moving toward them.

 

"Don't you dare Sigrid." Thranduil said and she just pulled her purse and jumped down after Fili.

 

"Bard!"

 

"Run." Sigrid said, Fili grabbed her hand and they began to run for it.

 

"Sigrid!"

 

"Sigrid!"

 

"There catching up." Fili said. The gate was closing and they got out just in time before the door closed completely.

 

#

 

"Your nephew kidnapped my daughter." Thranduil told Thorin in his face. It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

 

"What?" Bilbo asked.

 

"Fili was in Sigrid's room and they ran way." Bard explains to Bilbo. "I'm pretty sure that Sigrid went on her own free will Thranduil."

 

"That irresponsible—"

 

"Instead of fighting, we should go find the kids." Bilbo told both of them because he was not happy right now.

 

#

 

They ended up in Gandalf's Shop and they were both getting out of the cab. They didn't really expect for Gandalf to be there.

 

"Now, what are you two young teens out so late and one of you in your pajamas?" Gandalf asked.

 

"Gandalf." they jumped.

 

"Gandalf is I and I am Gandalf." He told them. "Now, you did not answer."

 

"We ran away." Fili replied.

 

"Ah, you two know that will not help your parent's opinions on the matter." Gandalf told them.

 

"We know." They told him. "But we had to try."

 

"Well you will be explaining, you can as they are coming."

 

"What?"

 

"They're behind you." Gandalf said and the both of them turned around to see four angry parents. Fili and Sigrid looked at each other and held their heads high and their hands tight.

 

"Ah, come in and discuss your problems." Gandalf said not really giving them a choice as he opened the building.

 

#

 

Sigrid and Fili were sitting down and were waiting.

 

"What were you thinking?" Thorin bellowed.

 

"I will tell you, nothing letting a boy into your room."

 

"Sneaking out of the house."

 

"Will you both stop it?" Bilbo snapped. Thorin and Thranduil turn to look at him with glares not that he cared. "Now both of your stupid fighting is the reason we are here."

 

"Bilbo is right." Bard said.

 

"That doesn't mean you two are off the hook." They told Sigrid and Fili.

 

"What you two did was stupid." Bilbo said.

 

"Not to mention dangerous." Bard told them. Before they both turned to their husbands.

 

"But you two, putting your petty fighting over the happiness over your children."

 

"Bilbo."

 

"Don't start Thorin because you are in hot water."

 

"Bard, he is."

 

"A good boy, we have known Fili for ages Legolas and he were in the same team for Goodness Sake, I think he and Sigrid are happy."

 

"I mean look at them, you really think if it was only a fling they would have run away like that?" Bilbo asked. Thranduil and Thorin looked at Fili and Sigrid whose hands hadn't let go of their hands.

 

"Fine." They said.

 

"Now you two." Bard said.

 

"Fili your grounded, what you did was stupid."

 

"Sigrid that goes for you as well, your grounded."

 

#

 

**Five Years Later**

 

"Told you." Bilbo said to Thorin as they were sitting on the wedding reception.

 

"Why am I getting a salad, this is all Thranduil's fault."

 

"I had to deal with all the meat you put in." Thranduil told him. Bard and Bilbo rolled their eyes and turned their eyes to the happy couple spinning around the dance-floor

 

 


End file.
